kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero King Marth/2014
Adopt Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Background If you want, I can help fix the background of this wiki. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 23:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the background image. Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The image doesn't fit on larger screens. I have a 15 inch laptop, and it seems very messed up. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 21:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::To be honest, I'm not satisfied with outcome - pages now take longer to load which could be an issue for users with slow internet or mobile browsers. However, everyone else seems fine with it so that's good. Marth, could you please remove Pies' sysop rights, seeing that they will no longer be needing them? Fang (Talk) 23:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have removed his sysop rights. I consider the community's opinions, and you make a good point. If it bothers you that much, would you like me to revert the background back to as it used to be? I personally had no qualms about either the previous or the current background. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:54, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It isn't overly-important. If users start having problems with it then we'll change it. Fang (Talk) 10:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on adopting the wiki - none of the bureaucrats passed on their rights before becoming inactive. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer at home so I am very limited in what I can do. Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. :) Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Features IStoleThePies changed the wiki features without seeking community consent. As I am unable to undo his changes on the Wii U browser, could you please do it? wgEnableForumExt needs to be set to false, and so does wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt. Fang³ (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I feel better knowing the wiki is in capable hands. I will try to check up every now and then, -just in case I'm needed- but I won't be editing properly until I have the resources available to do so. Good luck with the wiki. :) Fang³ (talk) 03:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pit (Rally Cry) Hi there, I have some AR cards for the Kid Icarus game. 2 of them are the rare Pit (Rally cry). I don't need them but I found out they are rather rare so I wonder if I can make anyone happy with them? Not sure how to post, so everyone can read it. :We have the images for the card uploaded on the wiki, so users can scan them for the idol. :) Fang (Talk) 23:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you enter the chat?TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 17:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :At what time can you be on the chat?TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 00:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::i am sorry i am from chile i dont know were you live and i dont know your time, if you whant i can reply your cuestions hereTimmyBurch2604 (talk) 16:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, i had seen that in this wiki there are categories where thet should not go, Pandora, for example. She does not appear in Myhts and Monsters.TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 17:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alliance :They Want an Alliance with the Spanish Wiki. Link:http://es.kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 03:34, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I see Timmy has already contacted you regarding the affiliation with the Spanish Kid Icarus wiki. Personally I'm fine with it, I'm just seeking consensus from active community members (basically you and Roy). Fang (Talk) 20:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to answer him without getting opinions from others first (specifically you), so basically, I'm fine with it if you're fine with it. Roy thinks the same way. He has Roy's and my consent for setting up the affiliation. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello!